


The Chattiest Prisoner Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen z, Kidnapped, Ned Is A Badass, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, No.6 Dragged Away, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Ned is kidnapped and precedes to make his kidnappers question their life decisions whilst he waits to be rescued.





	The Chattiest Prisoner Of Them All

It took five men and injecting him with an unknown substance to stop him from going after Ned as he was dragged away.

Apparently, they had seen Spider-Man interacting with Ned and thought that he would be a good prisoner to get some ransom money or maybe they wanted him to give up Spider-Man’s identity.

Well, Peter was broke and there was no way Ned was about to give up his best friend’s secret.

God, he could just imagine the guilt Peter would be feeling later - he would rescue him and then try to insist that they not be friends, that Peter put him in too much danger.

Whatever.

Ned wouldn’t let that happen.

The stop being friends part, that is, he would quite like to be rescued.

He was in a van now, a very classy black one with a little ledge in the back that he could sit on. He should probably be more panicked, but Mister Stark had paid for him, Michelle and May to learn what to do if they ever got taken for associating with Spider-Man. 

No, he was more worried about Peter, he had been injected by some weird drug after all that had made him limp in the arms of the guys holding him back. Ned had just about seen them throw his best friend in a dumpster as he throws (not very gently) into the van. He wasn’t that worried though, Peter was the strongest person he knew, had been even before he was Spider-Man. Ned had no doubt that Peter would have shaken off whatever had knocked him out and rescued Ned by the end of the day.

Until then, he decided, Ned was going to be as much of a shithead as possible, without putting himself in harm’s way, as that would only make Peter feel guiltier later.

The van stopped and the engine cut out, it seemed they had arrived.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

This was so not fun.

He had been thrown into some sort of cell and had been ignored since. Hours had passed (it had been 20 minutes) and they hadn’t even looked at him. Was he that boring? He knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to annoy the people who had captured him, but -

“So, guys. You seen any movies recently? I’m going to the cinema at the weekend and I seriously have no idea what to watch. Any suggestions?”

He waited a good few minutes (it had been 10 seconds) before deciding that they weren’t going to respond.

“No? Oh, that sucks then, I was really hoping you’d know something. Peter and I - you know, Peter, the one you threw in a dumpster - we’ll probably just watch Star Wars again. What are your plans for the weekend?”

He didn’t even pause to give them a chance to answer to this time but rejoiced when he saw the guy standing next to his cell clench his jaw. Target acquired.

“I suppose it won’t really matter, will it Bob, sorry, you don’t mind if I call you Bob do you? I’ve never been the most creative with names, I mean, seriously, my name is Ned, what can you expect? Anyway, what I meant is that your plans won’t really matter because Spider-Man is going to kick you all the way to D’Qar. That’s a planet in Star Wars, but I’m sure you already knew that -”

“Shut the hell up kid, don’t you realise you’ve been kidnapped?”

“Huh? Yeah, the whole creepy bad guy van gave it away. Then there’s this five-star cell, seriously, ten out of ten, would recommend. Do you guys mind if I scroll through Tumblr on your phones while we wait - promise I won’t call anyone or anything. Wouldn’t want to ruin your plans, that will definitely work and you definitely won’t be in prison by the end of the day.”

He waited for an answer, for at least half an hour (it was six seconds Ned, get a grip), before sighing and throwing himself dramatically at the floor.

“Come on, I won’t even scroll through your internet history or text your wife or husband, you know I stan you, you are completely valid for having a husband, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Oops, that seemed to be a bit too irritating. Bob moved forward to his cell door, unlocking it and walking in, looking quite threatening. Oh well.

“Are you bringing me your phone? Thank you so much, honestly, I respect you, even if you are a kidnapping criminal -”

“Why don’t you shut your mouth? You won’t like what’ll happen if you don’t.”

But Ned had seen a flash of red silently take out the other guys behind him and just grinned at Bob.

“Ah shoot, I’m sorry, Mr Bob. Please don’t force me to binge-watch Tik Toks, I’ll do anything, I’ll tell your husband that you invented the cure for cancer or something.”

Just as the guy was moving closer to where Ned still lay dramatically on the floor, Peter stuck him against the wall with his webs. Peter rushed forward to Ned, easily pulling him to his feet and then giving him a crushing hug that only barely didn’t break any ribs.

He glanced at the tied up but still conscious criminals around them, then he picked Ned up with one arm and took him outside, swinging to a nearby roof.

“You have got to give a guy a warning before you do that Peter.”

“Ned, I am so sorry, this never should have happened!”

“I’m not that upset Peter, the swinging just messes up my hair, that’s all.”

“Give it up Ned! You just got kidnapped because of me!” His eyes bore into Ned’s, desperate for him to understand.

“Pretty sure I got kidnapped by the guys you just tied up, I was there and everything - saw it with my own two eyes.”

Peter was breathing frantically now, a sure sign that he was about to give himself an anxiety attack, he really was his own worst enemy.

Ned sighed, before walking to Peter and grabbing his hand, placing it over his heart with his own hand on top of it.

“Look, Peter,” he said, softer now, “I won’t lie, I’d prefer to not be kidnapped. But I’d rather be kidnapped a thousand times than stop being friends with you. What other people do is not your responsibility. What happens to me is not your responsibility. Your only responsibility is yourself.”

Peter’s breathing was slower now, mimicking Ned’s own, his heartbeat matching Ned’s.

Ned sighed again, pulling Peter into his arms and tucking his chin on top of his messy curls - for a local superhero, Peter sure was short.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this one, not sure I got Ned right, but I like him like this.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Once again, Whumptober2019 on Tumblr, you deserve an enormous thank you for all the prompts.


End file.
